Moonlight Shadow
by FallenRose24
Summary: Washu tries to help Tenchi decide which girl he wishes to stay with. Her intents were to lead him to Ryoko, but what happens when Tenchi realizes his feelings for a girl he never thought he would love?
1. Midnight Partner

A/N: Wow! Dude, I haven't written a Tenchi Muyo! fanfic since...since...forever! Wow, ummm yeah...I am a total T/W fan so don't hate me! There is some T/R and T/A stuff in this fic too so all you other traitorous...I mean...great fans out there don't have to be mad at me. This'll be fun! I love writing stories. I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are copyright of Hitoshi Okuda...in other words....I own nothing...except the plot.  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
  
Chapter 1 Midnight Companion  
  
The night was cold. The clear midnight sky caused the stars to glow with a greater brilliance than most had ever seen. All was quiet in the city of Okayama, Japan. Most were in their beds, dreaming of peace until the sun's rising. One man, however, sat by a window, gazing into the night.  
  
There was a slight creak followed by the sound of silent footsteps. The boy's head turned to see figure walk towards the front door. It opened and the figure walked out.  
  
'Who would go out so late at night?' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
He stood from his place by the living room window and made his way outside. His body was overcome by a fret of shivers as his skin touched the cold night air. He quickly wrapped the blanket he had been holding around his shoulders. He steps glided on the dampened grass.  
  
He soon spotted the figure sitting on the ground, watching the moon's light play off the waters of a secluded lake, as her back rested against a tree. All Tenchi could make out was the strange spiked hair of the figure and automatically knew who she was.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
The shadow did not move. Tenchi crept closer and knelt down next to the girl, still unable to see her face in the night. He called out to her again, but was met with silence.  
  
'Is she sleeping?' Tenchi's mind spoke. "Ryoko what's wrong?"  
  
"The name you're using...." Her quiet voice rang above a whisper.  
  
Tenchi was startled by her response. He pondered her words and realized the voice didn't match. This wasn't Ryoko. It had to be Washu.  
  
"Sorry, Little Washu, it's dark and I can't see very well out here. You look a lot like Ryoko from here."  
  
"It's alright, Tenchi, I'm not angry with you or anything. Why did you follow me?" Washu's voice still hung quietly.  
  
"Well," Tenchi began as he settled himself next to her against the tree. "I was looking at the sky when I saw someone walk out. I guess curiosity got the best of me."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Tenchi looked down at his companion with concern in his eyes, "You okay?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh...yes...I'm fine, just a bit distracted, that's all." Washu leaned her head against his broad shoulder, feeling the warmth of his blanket against her ice-cold cheek.  
  
Tenchi watched her as she did this. A smile wound its way across his face and he gently rested a hand on Washu's shoulder. He immediately noticed the freezing touch of her casual academy uniform.  
  
"Geez, where are my manners!" He spoke aloud as he quickly removed the blanket from himself and wrapped it gently around Washu.  
  
Washu smiled slightly at the gesture and thanked the night for hiding the blush on her cheeks. She noticed Tenchi shiver slightly and was filled with a pang of guilt. She looked into his dark eyes and spoke.  
  
"Tenchi...you don't need to play the valiant hero."  
  
"Eh?" Tenchi had been caught off guard by Washu's remark.  
  
The scientist giggled slightly with a laugh as soft as the wind that brushed against them. Tenchi's face relaxed and he smiled once again. Never in all the time he had known Washu had he heard her laugh with such a sweet tone before.  
  
Lost in thought, he never realized Washu had given the blanket back to him. The sound of rustling as she stood awoke Tenchi from his trance. He stared up at her and watched as he offered him a hand. He placed his hand in hers and Washu helped him stand.  
  
"Let's go back. It's getting a lot colder out here and I really should be getting back to work," Washu said as she trotted on ahead.  
  
"Work? Washu, it's past midnight!" Tenchi spoke as he ran after her.  
  
"Eh? Oh well, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is..." Tenchi place a finger to her lips.  
  
"Get some sleep Washu," Tenchi whispered sternly. The moonlight played in Washu's eyes and he could seem signs of weakness. "Your fatigued is starting to show, no matter how hard you try to hide it."  
  
Washu's eyes filled with shock, but soon relaxed as she gave in. Tenchi wrapped a portion of the blanket around her shivering form as they continued to walk back home. Washu's gaze feel upon Tenchi's once the boy opened the door for her.  
  
"Something wrong, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked before following her inside.  
  
Washu remained silent until she reached the closet door. Before entering her lab, she spoke. Tenchi halted his movements, one foot resting on the lowest step of the staircase.  
  
"Tenchi...I think it's about time you decided," the scientist spoke without meeting Tenchi's gaze.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"By keeping all of us in question, you are slowly tearing each and every one of us in two. I know the last thing you want to do is hurt us, but by keeping the answer locked inside of you, you may be hurting us more than if you were to actually chose."  
  
Washu looked into Tenchi's eyes and found that shock and a sorrowful pain had filled the dark orbs. A pang of regret filled her heart, but she knew what she had to say was right.  
  
"I don't want to rush you, Tenchi, I'm only trying to help you. If you need advice, come to me. I've been in love before, as I've already told you, and you can trust me to help you the best I can. I promise not to seduce you this time," the little girl winked at the end of her sentence.  
  
Tenchi laughed a nervously as he listened to what she had to say. True, Washu had been in love before and she wasn't as bent on seducing him as say Ryoko was, but something felt wrong. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and thanked Washu for her kindness. They said their goodnights and parted ways to rest their minds in the silence of the moonlight's shadow. 


	2. Rising Sun

A/N: Wooo! Another chapter! I would like to thank PrettySami and Koroga for their encouraging reviews. It's always nice to know people want you to continue your story idea. Thanks you guys! I hope you all enjoy this new edition to the tale.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...nothing...nada...except the plot. The plot is mine, it's mine I tell you, ALL MINE!  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rising Sun  
  
Specks of sunlight broke through the open window. Their warm touch grazed against the softness of skin in the early hours of the morning. The birds called out into the sunlight, the light singing placing all in the house into a deeper rest.  
  
Tenchi Masaki had always feared the mornings. Every since all the girls had moved in with him, he gained constant visits from Ryoko whenever he would first open his eyes. This morning seemed strange. Before he opened his dark orbs, Tenchi was sure that Ryoko's presence wasn't in the room.  
  
His eyes opened to see the sunlight playfully dancing about the floor and the walls. It was silent. Peaceful was a better word to describe it. He sighed with a smile and raised himself from the bed. He then made the bed before looking out the window to gaze out at the land. Tenchi's eyes fell upon on a particular spot. It was a lone tree rested near the small lake Funaho lay in. One word came to mind.  
  
"Washu..." he slowly whispered. That was the same tree he had seen her the last night. His smile widened and he quickly changed into his work clothing for the field. Once dressed, Tenchi opened his door and headed towards the kitchen, following the sweet smell of food that filled his home. His calm behavior was shattered by the sound of anger rising in the kitchen.  
  
"Demon woman..."  
  
"Stupid Princess..."  
  
Tenchi sighed. Every morning was the same once he reached the bottom of the steps. The constant fighting was starting to slowly drive him insane. He closed his eyes in frustration only to open them once more when he heard the slight creaking of a door.  
  
Washu quietly looked out of her lab door, locked eyes with Tenchi and smiled in his direction. She winked at him and walked off into the kitchen. Tenchi was taken off guard by this and was curious to see what she was up to.  
  
"Quiet! Quiet! Thank you!" the scientists squealed cheerfully as she attempted to stop the fighting. She simply sat down and began to eat the food that lay before her. Ryoko and Ayeka shifted their gaze to Washu and then to the food. They both sighed and sat down in order to join the red head in eating.  
  
Tenchi laughed quietly to himself and mentally thanked Washu before stepping outside and heading down the path toward work. He placed his hoe into the ground and began to turn up the soil. He hadn't been working long when he called out to the sky.  
  
"You should really be helping them with the chores, Ryoko."  
  
There was a slight chuckle from the space pirate before she wrapped her arms around Tenchi from behind. She pulled him close to her and whispered words into his ear.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't you rather have me here? With you?"  
  
Tenchi let out a sigh and broke free from her embrace. He laid down his hoe and looked into her amber eyes. He sighed once more and walked over to his sack. Inside, his hand reached for a bag of seeds. Tenchi trotted back to where Ryoko was waiting and handed them to her.  
  
"If you aren't going to help them, then you can help me," Tenchi then picked up his hoe and continued his work.  
  
Ryoko looked down at the bag in her hand and then lifted her gaze to Tenchi, who had become absorbed in his work. She stared at him intently, waiting for him to look at her again. She soon realized she was waiting in vain. A pang of anger flashed through her body causing her hand to close tightly around the bag of carrot seeds.  
  
'Just like Washu,' Ryoko's mind lashed out. 'Blinded in work.'  
  
Tenchi lifted his gaze once he heard a sudden 'thump' followed by the sound of Ryoko phasing. He was met with an empty field drenched with spilt carrot seeds. His gaze lay on the field a few moments longer before he shrugged it off, remembering Ryoko's lazy habits.  
  
Hours passed by and soon the sun began to lower form its high position in the sky. The boy reached for his forehead with his arm and wiped away the sweat that still lingered and placed his equipment back into his satchel. Before he began his trek home, Tenchi look upon the work he had completed. The soil had been turned, seeds had been sown, and he was going to get home much earlier than he had anticipated. His mouth lifted into a smile, but the image of Ryoko still plagued him.  
  
As Tenchi began his walk home, he began to analyze what had happened.  
  
'Girls are so strange,' he thought. 'I can never seem to understand how they think! Why did Ryoko throw all those seeds down? Did I do something to get her mad? I just told her to help me. Ah! Girls are so confusing! I should apologize, but I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for! I don't know what to do! What a second...that's it!'  
  
Tenchi's head shot quickly up as a new idea flowed through his mind. He drifted back to the previous night when he had found Washu resting in the subtle movement of the moonlight. She had promised him her advice.  
  
"If anyone knows what's wrong with Ryoko, it's got to be Washu!" Tenchi raced to the house, determined to find the scientist and finally have an answer to his questions.  
  
He quietly slid the front door open and found Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi glued to the television as one of their infamous soap operas played on. Tenchi took advantage of this opportunity and tiptoed his way to Washu's laboratory door. He gently slid the door open and walked through, unnoticed by those around him.  
  
"Wow..." Tenchi laughed at his own statement. "I've been here several times, yet it still amazes me. Kinda hard to think this place used to just be a broom closet."  
  
He began to call out Washu's name as he walked around the lab, going through door that appeared in hope that it would lead him in Washu's direction. To his misfortune, Tenchi hung his head in defeat. Washu was nowhere to be found. It would take him days to scavenge through the entire length of the lab, and he didn't have that time.  
  
He slowly began to walk back when a door opened a little ways ahead of him. With Tenchi's eyes glued to the ground below, he paid no heed to the door or figure emerging from it. Consequently, he felt his body collide with another. Caught entirely off guard, Tenchi plunged to the ground, landing on his back.  
  
"Oh my head," Tenchi whined as he raised his hands and placed them on his scalp. He lifted his gaze to see that the woman he had been looking for was right there on top of him. His eyes locked onto Washu's once she lifted her head from his chest.  
  
"Yes? And what are you doing here, Tenchi?" Washu asked playfully, still lying on top of him.  
  
The boy smiled, lifting himself onto his elbows before speaking. He stared at her intently, searching her eyes for a reason he himself didn't know.  
  
"I need some advice, Little Washu. You promised me you'd be here when I needed you, and I need you now." 


	3. Setting Light

A/N: Wow! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been going through a lot of stressful times, so I've been REALLY busy. I'll be sure to update more! Thanks to all of you guys who have been reading my story! I love your feedback!  
  
"Oh Tenchi, you're such a naughty little boy! I didn't know you chose so quickly!"  
  
The boy's face rose to a shade of red much brighter than the scientist's hair, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open in shock. He quickly swallowed his nervous feelings and addressed the girl in order to correct the horrible mistake she had made.  
  
"What!? No, I don't mean it like that Washu! Eh!?"  
  
The expression on Washu's face frightened the boy. Her eyes had grown teary and her hands were now clasped before her face as she rested her elbows on his chest.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, darling!" Washu squealed in an innocent voice.  
  
"Washu! Cut it out! You know what I mean!"  
  
The little scientist sighed and crawled off the boy. She brushed off her uniform and stared down into Tenchi's dark eyes. A sudden sweet smile formed upon her lips, which Tenchi was sure rarely happened. It wasn't the same smile she used when Tenchi was being used as her "Little Guinea-Pig." He couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, you're no fun!" Washu squeaked playfully before offering him a hand to raise him to his feet. "So what was it you needed?"  
  
"Eh, well it's about Ryoko..." Tenchi tried to begin.  
  
"Oh boy, anything about Ryoko always takes a while. Come on, let's go some where we can actually sit comfortably for a while," and with that Washu led Tenchi through her lab.  
  
They passed through a number of doors before reaching two, very large, midnight blue doors. The intricate carvings of gold and silver amazed Tenchi. The attention to detail had been suburb. There on the door was an illustration of the entire universe as known to science. He had never seen anything like it before.  
  
Washu pushed open the doors and a flash of blinding light passed into Tenchi's wide eyes. He quickly shielded his eyes from the pain until he felt Washu's arm slowly pull him into the room. He blinked several times before allowing his eyes to fully open. When he did regain his sight, Tenchi was forced to stare in awe.  
  
"Washu..." Tenchi could only gape at the sight before him.  
  
Washu had led him into her bedroom and it was a sight to see. The bed was enormous and the headrest was as intricately carved as the doors. He saw on them the designs of the planets in his own solar system. The walls themselves made him feel as if he was standing in space. Stars of different sizes and brightness lined the area in utter realism. Tenchi had to pinch himself to ensure he hadn't been sleeping.  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas, Tenchi. Just because I led you into my bedroom doesn't mean I'll let you do anything to my young and beautiful body!" Washu spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh Washu," Tenchi laughed, shaking his head at Washu's constant nagging on him being as perverted as his father, which was definitely not true.  
  
The scientist pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for Tenchi to do the same before she spoke.  
  
"So, tell me, Tenchi. What's wrong with Ryoko?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Well, she followed me to the fields instead of helping around the house," the prince began.  
  
"I see."  
  
Tenchi nearly feel out of his chair laughing once he set his gaze upon Washu, who was sitting down with a clipboard, carefully taking notes, which gave her the look of a psychologist. He continued to explain how he handed Ryoko the bag and later found it scattered on the ground with Ryoko nowhere in sight. Washu continued to say, "I see," and wrote a few things down.  
  
"And how does that make you feel, Tenchi?"  
  
"Well...wait a minute...WASHU! Would you please take this seriously?" Tenchi cried out in aggravation.  
  
The scientist sighed before throwing her clipboard into a subspace portal. Her emerald eyes pierced through Tenchi's only for a brief moment. Washu stood up from her seat and walked over to him.  
  
"Tenchi, the problem isn't with Ryoko."  
  
He was caught off guard by her statement and quickly asked for an explanation. "It's not?"  
  
"No, Tenchi, it's you. Don't you see? All of them, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, even Mihoshi, they all want attention. Each of them cares for you dearly and when you just ignore their presence or don't pay them any mind, they get hurt. I'm sure they all know you aren't ready to choose, but I mean, how on Earth will you choose if you just ignore them? There's nothing wrong with the way Ryoko acted, though it might appear strange. She just wants you to notice her. Maybe you should try spending a bit more time with the girls, Tenchi."  
  
The boy just sat there, looking down at the ground. He had heard every word Washu had just said and had mentally smacked himself for being so oblivious. She was right. Before he could ever make his decision, Tenchi had to get to know each of the girls better. As of now, he wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"You're right. I need to stop being so self-conscious! I guess if I get to know you all better I can find out who I really care for, but how can I do that with them all fighting?"  
  
Washu smiled and patted the boy on the back and gently pushes him out of her room. "I'll worry about that part! Now go on, Tenchi, take 'em all on a one-on-one date! Have fun lover boy!"  
  
"EH? WASHU! Wait!" Tenchi called out in vain as the scientist shut her large doors. "Sheesh! I'll never understand the way you work, Washu! Never."  
  
Tenchi headed out the door, which had silently appeared behind him. His mind wander back to the advice Washu had given him. He decided her method was the only way he could solve the problems in the house. He had to trust her. It was the only way.  
  
Back in the lab, Washu slid her back down her large bedroom doors, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up at the ceiling and let a large sigh escape her lips. Her thoughts locked onto Tenchi's last words, and in her mind she spoke.  
  
'I don't want you to understand me, Tenchi...that's the way it's meant to be.' 


	4. Glistening Dawn

A/N: EEP! I'm so sorry you guys! I don't think I mentioned that I was going on vacation. How wonderful of me not to say a thing about it. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long for this chapter!! I hope you all like it and thank you so much for the reviews! It keeps me motivated.  
  
Dawn came swiftly into Tenchi's eyes, awakening him to the sound of erratic fighting and shouting from the story below. The boy sighed, shaking his head in utter disappointment before quickly getting dressed.  
  
"Please let them be done fighting," he whispered before cautiously making his way down the steps.  
  
"Lord Tenchi would never site by a demon like you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What makes you think he wants some damsel in distress next to him? Get out of your fairytale, princess!"  
  
"He's been mine since before he was born I'm telling you!"  
  
"That's what you claim and nothing more! Banshee!"  
  
Tenchi sighed heavily, gazing at the already destroyed family room and half burnt dining room. He watched as Sasami and Mihoshi did their best to calm the two fighters. To his displeasure, their attempts were in vain.  
  
A small creaking noise diverted Tenchi's attention. He turned his head to see Washu peak her head out of the closet door as if to see what all the commotion was about. Before he could voice a greeting, a large energy blast came flying in her direction. The young scientist ducked, watching the blast destroy the top portion of her door and then zoom past Tenchi.  
  
Washu laughed. "'Morning, Tenchi! You okay back there?"  
  
Tenchi smiled, approaching her. "Yeah, I guess I should be used to this now."  
  
The scientist nodded her head in agreement before walking toward the kitchen. Tenchi quickly followed her, keeping an eye out for any other flying blasts. When they entered the dining area, Tenchi noticed things seemed to be simmering down, due to Sasami having brought out the meal.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! Good morning! Please, come sit by me!"  
  
"No! Don't listen to her, Tenchi! Sit by me!"  
  
The prince sighed, unwilling to make such a dangerous decision. Sasami and Washu quickly caught on to this. They both made their ways toward the fighter whom they were related to and quietly sat down, ignoring the death glares they received, before beginning to enjoy their meal. Tenchi mentally thanked them before sitting by Mihoshi.  
  
As the meal drew to an end, Tenchi's mind began to race, his heart beating faster than usual. His gaze shifted to Washu and to his surprise, she nodded slightly as if having read his mind. Tenchi then swallowed his last bit of food before clearing his throat.  
  
"Everyone, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
This simple sentence drew the attention of all the girls, Ryoko and Ayeka most of all. The attention made Tenchi more nervous than before, causing him to lose his will to speak. He searched the room again, looking for something he wasn't quite sure of, until his eyes locked on to Washu's. She noticed the tension in his eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You were saying, Tenchi?" she softly said before allowing him to continue.  
  
"R-Right. Um...well I guess what I want to say is that I think it's about time I got to know you girls better. I know I've made you wait for so long, not choosing one of you over the others and I want to stop that now. I can't make my decision yet though since I don't know any of you outside of how you act with the others around. So...umm....I thought I could take each of you girls on a separate...umm...date-"  
  
"REALLY!?" Ayeka and Ryoko voiced together.  
  
Tenchi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well...yeah."  
  
"It would be an honor, Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"I'm goin' first!"  
  
"What!? Ryoko, how dare you!"  
  
"Shut-up, Ayeka!"  
  
Washu's anger level began to rise as the fighting continued. Tenchi had finally made a decision that would help each of them, yet Ryoko and Ayeka still didn't seem to get it. She thrust her hands onto the table, shaking the plates and glasses violently.  
  
"That's enough! No more fighting, got that!? I think we're all sick of it! How is Tenchi suppose to choose one of you if all he hears and sees are the two of you going at each others throats?" Washu's voice rose to match the anger blazing in her emerald eyes. "He's made a decision to help and all you two seem to care about it your own selfish desires! Give the kid a break, will ya?"  
  
"Washu..." Tenchi whispered.  
  
The scientist seemed quiet happy with the results of her speech. Ryoko and Ayeka had returned to their seats, heads lowered in contemplation. She then grabbed a few papers she had stored in her pockets and wrote down a single number on each slip before shuffling them and using a chopstick to unite them at the ends. She placed the fixture in hand.  
  
"The only way to peacefully solve this is with a lottery. I wrote a number on each of these papers. The number you get is the order in which you will go on your date with Tenchi! So let's get started!" Washu cheered before letting the others take a slip of paper.  
  
'Ryoko, pick the one second to your left,' Washu voice rang in Ryoko's head.  
  
The pirate glared at the scientist. 'Why?'  
  
'Cuz that's the slip with the number 1 written on it, that's why!'  
  
'How would you know?'  
  
'Cuz I'm the one who created this little thing! I already took the number 5 slip for myself and if you get number 1 Tenchi will be comparing everyone's date to yours! It's the best slot!'  
  
Ryoko smiled smugly before doing as her mother said.  
  
"Are we all ready? Okay! Open your slips!" Washu called out.  
  
The gang did as she said and Washu looked on with glee as a few faces fell and others rose. She noticed the ecstatic look drawn upon Ryoko's face and the slightly somber look upon Ayeka's. She then winked at Tenchi before asking the girls to give her their slips.  
  
"Now that I know who got which, I'll begin to read Tenchi his ultimate fate. In order to keep things spread out and not so over bearing we'll have one date a week. Now no one but Tenchi and the lucky girl are allowed to leave the house that day just to be sure that nothing bad happens. Everyone got that?" Washu spoke, slanting her gaze down at Ryoko. "Other than that, have a great time!"  
  
"Alright, just get on with it, Washu!" Ryoko yawned.  
  
"The order of dates are: Ryoko, Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Washu!" 


	5. Author's Note Story on Hold

I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while.  
  
I should have posted this up sooner, but I didn't have the time. Viruses have currently swarmed my computer, which makes it impossible for me to turn it on. I'm currently using my parents' computer.  
  
Not having my computer working means that the new chapter I was near finishing is currently locked away in my computer. Until I can get it fixed, Moonlight Shadow is officially on hold for updating.  
  
Sorry!  
  
Lord Kaioshin  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
DDR 5th Mix  
  
The last that ever she saw him,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow,

He passed on worried and warning,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,

Far away on the other side,

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,

And she couldn't find how to push through.

The trees that whisper in the evening,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow,

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,

Far away on the other side,

He was shot six times by a man on the run,

And she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven one day.

Four AM in the morning,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow,

I watched your vision forming,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
  
A star was flying in the silvery night,

Far away on the other side,

Will you come to talk to me this night?

But she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven far away

I stay, I pray

I see you in heaven one day.

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five,

The night was heavy and the air was alive,

But she couldn't find how to push through.

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Carried away by a moonlight shadow

Far away on the other side.


End file.
